This invention relates generally to agricultural machines and, more particularly, to improved cover lid for machines having limited clearance for movement of the cover lid.
Rotary disc cutterbar commonly used on many agricultural mowers are contained within a housing to shield bystanders from foreign objects that are engaged and propelled by the rotating discs. The housing generally includes a moveable top cover shield that is operably positioned generally horizontally above the cutterbar and a curtain disposed along a forward edge of the top cover and hanging therefrom so as to extend generally vertically across the front of the cutterbar. The top cover and curtain assembly is typically hinged at the top of the housing to allow the top cover and curtain assembly to be raised to facilitate access to the cutterbar for service. The tongue and power take-off drive shaft of many mowers extends over a portion of the housing and is moveable to allow the trailing position of the mower behind a tractor to be altered. Often the top cover and curtain will interfere with movement of the tongue and/or drive shaft when the top cover is raised for access, or more commonly, will be damaged by movement of the tongue.
It would be advantageous to provide an alternate top cover and curtain assembly that reduces the amount of overhead space required for opening of the top cover. This would allow the implement draft tongue to pass over an opened top cover assembly without damaging the top cover assembly. Further advantages would be realized by a top cover that could be installed on current machine designs without requiring modification of the machines.